1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an animal collar and, particularly to a quick-adjustable animal collar.
2. Description of the Related Art
China Patent Publication No. CN101543188 shows a pet collar. The size of the pet collar is adjustable. The pet collar includes a first band inserted through a first strap adjuster and connecting to a second strap adjuster. The pet collar also includes a second band inserted through the second strap and connecting to the first strap. The first and second bands between the first and second strap adjusters are overlapped, and the size of the pet collar is changed with adjusting the lengths of the first and second bands between the first and second strap adjusters. However, a user would find making a quick adjustment has never been easy, and even more difficult when the pet collar is already put on the animal.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.